Marry
English Pronunciation * , , * *: * Etymology 1 , from , from 'to wed', from 'husband, suitor', from *''méri̯os'', meri̯ha 'young man, young woman' (cf. Welsh morwyn 'girl', merch 'daughter', Crimean Gothic marzus 'wedding', Ancient Greek meîrax 'boy, girl', Lithuanian martì 'bride', Avestan mairya 'yeoman', Sanskrit máryas 'young man, suitor').J.P. Mallory and D.Q. Adams, Encyclopedia of Indo-European Culture, s.v. "woman" (London: Dearborn Fitzroy, 1997), 656. Verb # To enter into the conjugal or connubial state; to take a husband or a wife. #: Neither of her daughters showed any desire to '''marry'.'' # To be joined together as spouses according to law or custom. #: Jones and Smith will '''marry' in June.'' # To unite in wedlock or matrimony; to perform the ceremony of joining spouses, ostensibly for life; to constitute a marital union according to the laws or customs of the place. #: A justice of the peace will '''marry' Jones and Smith.'' # To dispose of in wedlock; to give away as wife or husband. #: The king is keen to '''marry' his daughters to influential princes.'' # To take for husband or wife. #: In some cultures, it is acceptable for an uncle to '''marry' his niece.'' # Figuratively, to unite in the closest and most endearing relation. #: The attempt to '''marry' medieval plainsong with speed metal produced interesting results.'' Synonyms * get married * wed Antonyms * divorce Derived terms * marry in haste, repent at leisure Related terms * marriage * gay marry Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , ; , * Czech: ženit se (of man), vdát se * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: , * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: (of a man), (of a woman) * Japanese: * Korean: * : * Romanian: , , , * Russian: , , , , , * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Thai: , , * Turkish: * Vietnamese: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Catalan: casar-se * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: ženit se, brát se * Dutch: trouwen, huwen, zich in de echt verbinden * Finnish: * French: se marier, épouser * German: * Greek: παντρεύομαι (pa(n)trevomai), νυμφεύομαι (numfevomai), στεφανώνομαι (stefanOnomai) * Italian: * Japanese: * Latin: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: pòs * Swahili: * Swedish: gifta sig, ingå äktenskap * Telugu: పెళ్ళాడు (peLLaaDu), పెళ్ళి చేసుకొను (peLLi caesukonu) * Turkish: * Armenian: * Catalan: casar * Dutch: trouwen, huwen, in de echt verbinden * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Greek: * Kurdish: * Swahili: * Swedish: förena i äktenskap, gifta, viga * Telugu: పెళ్ళి చేయు (peLLi chaeyu) * Armenian: * Catalan: casar * Finnish: * Greek: * Italian: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Vietnamese: * Finnish: naida, mennä naimisiin jonkun kanssa * Greek: * Italian: * Kurdish: * Swahili: * Swedish: gifta sig (med) * Catalan: pegar * Finnish: * Greek: * Malayalam: * Swahili: * Swedish: förena * : ** zosobášiť sa (1, 2, 5, 6) ** zosobášiť (3, 4, 7, 8, 9) ** oženiť sa (1) ** oženiť (4) ** vydať sa (2) ** vydať (3) ** vziať si za manželku (1, 6) ** vziať si za manžela (2, 5) See also * Wikipedia article on marriage * wed Etymology 2 Said to have been derived from the practice of swearing by the Virgin Mary. Interjection marry! # archaic, Indeed!, in truth!; a term of asseveration. #* William Shakespeare, King Henry IV, Part ii, Act 1, Scene 2, #*: I have chequed him for it, and the young lion repents; marry, not in ashes and sackcloth, but in new silk and old sack. Category:English reciprocal verbs zh-min-nan:marry el:marry es:marry fa:marry fr:marry ko:marry hr:marry io:marry id:marry it:marry kn:marry kk:marry sw:marry ku:marry lo:marry hu:marry ml:marry nl:marry ja:marry oc:marry pl:marry ru:marry simple:marry fi:marry ta:marry te:marry th:marry vi:marry zh:marry